I Love You
by LindsayC173
Summary: Random series of conversations between HP couples, probably all taking place at some point between the last chapter and the epilogue. All canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just going to be a random bunch of conversations between various couples. I won't say who it is, but hopefully you should always be able to figure out.**

**I'm open to any suggestions/requests as to what characters to do.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters etc belong to me - which goes for every other chapter too**

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because nobody does."

"Well I do."

"Nobody does. Nobody can. I'm not that kind of person."

"What kind of person _are_ you?"

"The kind that nobody loves. The kind that doesn't deserve to be loved."

"Everyone deserves to be loved."

"I don't. Just ask my father."

"Your father loves you."

"No he doesn't. My father hates me. He thinks I'm pathetic and useless."

"_Both _your parents love you. They came back for you."

"But they're angry with me. I failed them."

"No they're not. _You're _angry with _them_. _They _failed _you_. But they still love you."

"Maybe – but they're my _parents_. That doesn't mean anything. I still don't deserve to be loved. Not after what I've done."

"You're not that person now. You do _better _things now."

"I haven't done enough. Not enough to cancel it all out. Not enough to earn your love."

"Love can't _be _earned."

"But why would you love _me_?"

"Because I do."

"But _why_?"

"Because that's who I am. Because you need me. Because I need you. Because you love me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"But I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. You deserve me and I deserve you. We belong together."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you."

"Sorry, what was that? Actually, give me a second. I just need to finish writing up this report on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks … there we go. What were you saying?"

"I love you."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes Wrackspurts can float into your brain and make you think that –"

"No. It's not the Wrackspurts. I love you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well shouldn't you be sure before you say it?"

"I _am_ sure; I'm just not sure why."

"You're not being very logical, you know."

"Do I need to be?"

"Not particularly, but most people are inclined to insist on proving that things exist before they believe in them. Can you _prove_ you love me?"

"No, I suppose not. I can't prove I _don't_, though. And you've always said that anything can be true if nobody's –"

"– if nobody's ever proven that it's not."

"Exactly. And I love you."

"Well in that case I suppose I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you."

"You left me."

"Because I love you."

"You still left me."

"I'm sorry. I had no choice."

"I know."

"You understand why I had to do it."

"Yes. Because you're brave and noble and you had to save the wizarding world. Of course I understand, but it just about killed me anyway."

"It didn't, though. It didn't kill you. Because you're stronger than that. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I'm strong because I have to be."

"They needed you, you know. All those kids at Hogwarts."

"Not just me. Neville and Luna too."

"All three of you. What you did was amazing."

"Well it was no flying out of Gringotts on a dragon, but we did our best to fill in for you, Ron and Hermione."

"Fill in? Are you joking? You did more than fill in. I've been talking to some of the kids, and they see you guys as absolute heroes."

"Us? Nah, you three are the real heroes."

"Not in the same way. They all _knew_ we were off fighting Voldemort or something – but it was you, Neville and Luna who were actually there, keeping their morale up and showing them how to fight back. For them, you were the true heroes, in a much more real way than I could ever be."

"I suppose. Maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't a matter of you going off to do the heroic stuff, and me being left behind for my safety. Maybe it was more that we had different roles to fulfil – mine in Hogwarts and yours outside it. We were just unlucky enough to have to be apart during that, unlike Ron and Hermione, or Neville and Hannah."  
"Yeah, maybe."

"I love you."

"And you know I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sure this was fairly obvious, but just thought I would point out chapter 1 was Draco/Astoria, chapter 2 was Luna/Rolf and chapter 3 was Ginny/Harry**

**Enjoy! **

"I love you."

"Hmmm? That's great."

"Are you actually listening to me?"

"Sorry. Just let me finish this chapter."

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"Just some book about our hunt for Horcruxes, written by a journalist I think. This chapter's about us breaking into Gringotts."

"What do you need to read that for? You were _there_. You _know _what happened!"

"I know, but it's interesting to hear how other's describe it. Listen to this bit: _The daring trio implemented an ingenious plan, making use of Polyjuice Potion – as well as the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, acquired previously – in order to gain access to a highly secure vault and remove the Hufflepuff Cup from within. Having retrieved this, they astounded Gringotts goblins by completing the break-in with the unprecedented and unexpected masterstroke of escaping on a dragon. _They make it sound as though we had it all planned out from the start, rather than going in with a terrible plan, screwing it up and miraculously making it out through sheer dumb luck."

"Those books are all a bit stupid. At least they've got most of the facts right, though. Rita Skeeter's version had us proceeding to ride the dragon to Hogwarts, where Harry and Voldemort somehow ended up battling it out on the _back _of the dragon, while beneath them the students of Hogwarts set fire to the Forbidden Forest, killing every single Death Eater in the process. I think she even managed to work in a duel between me and Krum over you, right in the middle of the battle."

"Wow. Really? I don't think I've read that one."

"Don't."

"No, I won't. Or maybe I will, just for a laugh. What was it you were saying earlier?"

"That I love you."

"Well, I should think so. We _have_ been going out for over three years, after all."

"Yeah, but I've never actually said it before. And that wasn't all. I wanted to ask if you'd – well, would you consider – will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last one was Ron and Hermione - I'm sure that was fairly obvious**

Lucius/Narcissa

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I'm not sure this is the right time to be having a conversation like this."

"On the contrary, this is _exactly_ the right time."

"But we –"

"We've been married for twenty-two years now, and yet we've never once said we loved one another. Doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Well, not really, we –"

"And now you're going to be tried as a Death Eater, and maybe sent to Azkaban for the second time. And our son hates us for dragging him into all of this – as well he should – and I'm going to be shunned by most of society as a Death Eater's wife. We only have each other now."

"But we didn't marry because we loved each other. We married because that was what our parents required from us."

"Perhaps, but these things can change."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you honestly say that after twenty-two years together, after everything we've been through, you feel _nothing_ for me?"

"Well, I –"

"And I know we were always taught that love was for muggles and people below us, but I don't think that's true. Because somewhere in those twenty-two years of laughter and tears, trials and difficulties and sleepless nights, good times and bad, I fell in love, and I think you did too."

"Yes. Yes, perhaps I did. I – I love you."

"There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"No, I suppose it wasn't."

"I love you, my darling."

"And I you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last one was Lucius/Narcissa - fairly easy. This one may be a little less obvious**

"I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I love you."

"I … love you too … I guess …"

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

"Well it's not that … I just … well I …"

"I know. It's okay; I understand."

"No, it's not okay. You're always the outgoing one, and you tell me all about yourself and how you're feeling, but if you want the same amount of information out of me you have to prise it out of me. And it's not fair on you."

"No, it's fine, you don't have to –"

"Yes I do. It's just that I'm not very good at talking about my feelings the way you do. But I trust you. So I need to start relaxing a little more."

"I know – you don't have to explain – I already –"

"But that's going to change now. I'm going to be more spontaneous and take risks more often – starting now."

"But, darling, you –"

"Will you marry me?"

"_What?"_

"Will you marry me?"

"But we've only been dating for a few months, and this was so totally unexpected – and you _never_ jump into big decisions like this."

"Well I am now. I love you, and I know I will never regret this decision. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, _yes_, a _million _times yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: That last one was Percy/Audrey - perhaps not as obvious as the others. Hope this one isn't too confusing with the other conversations taking place.**

"I love you."

"Just a second – let me deal with this customer. Two firewhiskies? That'll be nine sickles … yes, the price _has _gone up … no, I think that's _perfectly _reasonable … okay … thank you. What were you saying, honey?"

"Oh … um … nothing – it doesn't matter."

"Okay, well in that case could you pour out a couple of firewhiskies for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Are you sure it was nothing, though? Because you've been trying to say something to me all evening – I'll be _right _with you, just give me a minute – and you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course. But you should deal with that customer."

"Yes – three butterbeers coming right up – oh please just spit it out! You _clearly _want to say something."

"There's another customer trying to –"

"The customer can wait. What is it?"

"Well it's just that … well I … you _know _I'm no good at speeches and stuff!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I've seen you do a fairly good job of motivating a bunch of terrified kids with your speeches, keeping their morale up."

"That was different. It was necessary. There was a war on. This is … well it's … I love you."

"Oh is that all? I know _that_. I love you too."

"You do? But you never said –"

"I didn't think I needed to say it. I thought you knew. I love you. I love you _so _much."

"And I love you too – but you really _should _deal with that customer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Up until now they've all been set after the Battle of Hogwarts, but this one is much, much earlier. Sadder than all the others.**

**Last one was Hannah/Neville and supposed to be set in the Leaky Cauldron**

Lily/Sev

"I love you."

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing at all." _Except that I love you._

"Oh, I thought you had."

"Nope." _Yes. Yes I did._

"Right, well have you done that Defence Against that Dark Arts assignment yet?"

"Yeah, I did it a couple of days ago."

"Great – can you help me with mine? I'm stuck."

"Of course." _Anything for you._

"Thanks. You're the best."

"No problem."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ummm … I was wondering …"

"Wondering what?"

"Doyouwannagoslughornspartywi 'me?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you-do you want to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Really?" _Did you hear me right?_

"Well, it's not like either of us have a date, so it makes sense that we just go as friends."

"Right. Yeah." _Just as friends. Of course._

"Are you okay? You look as though there's something you want to say."

"Nope." _I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have actually written at the moment. I may do more but it will probably be a while, unless anyone has any ideas about couples/conversations they would like me to do? Let me know if you do.**

**I quite like this one, though it's a little bittersweet coming after the previous one.**

"I love you."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you with your Potions homework. But only if you _promise_ to stop leaving it so late."

"Really? You will? You're an angel – you know that?"

"Yes, I know that. You tell me so quite regularly. Generally when you want me to do something for you."

"Yeah, I suppose I do. But I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't mean what like what? You're a little confusing sometimes."

"Am I? I'm terribly sorry. It's probably because of my deep and complex mind. People struggle to keep up sometimes."

"Or perhaps it's simply your inability to talk straightforward, logical English."

"I prefer the first option."

"So what were you trying to say?"

"That I wasn't just attempting to persuade you to help me with my Potions homework."

"So what exactly _were _you trying to do when you were flattering me constantly for over an hour, as well as offering to carry my bag, fetch things for me and stop Padfoot from calling me "Mrs Prongs" for at least a few days?"

"Well _that _was me trying to persuade you to help with the homework."

"Then what _wasn't_?"

"The bit when I said I loved you."

"And what _was_ that bit?"

"Me saying I love you. Because I do. I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"No, it's not. I'm also going to say that although you are an arrogant, big-headed prat with a highly over-inflated opinion of himself and –"

"Is this going somewhere?"

" – and no idea how to use a comb, I love you too."


End file.
